


Something up with Saihara

by Salty_Kiwi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Oma Kokichi-centric, Saihara Shuichi-centric, idk what else to put here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salty_Kiwi/pseuds/Salty_Kiwi
Summary: Kokichi Oma had to move to a different town with his mother due to her abusive relationship she was in.  While going out to the store one night he sees a couple but things nothing of them. But when he goes to his new school his sees that they attend it and soon realizes somethings up with their relationship.(Saioma is endgame and the Saimatsu is not a healthy relationship so if your here to see happy Saimatsu this isn't the book for you)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. The strange couple

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my first book I'm writing on here and I'm also aware I kinda suck at writing- BuT I'm trying :D

3rd person Pov:

Kokichi Oma had a relatively normal life up until he had to move to a different town due to his mothers abusive boyfriend. It took all her will power to finally break it off with him, of course Kokichi was there for moral support. They didn’t really have a set spot so they ended up living at a motel for a while before his mother got a job and enough money to get a small condo.

There was nothing special about it, it had 2 bedroom’s 1 bathroom and that's it really. Kokichi was still happy about it because that meant no more living in a shady motel where he’s pretty sure somebody has been murdered at. Right now though his mother was still at work and he was mindlessly flipping through tv channels. He felt his stomach growl and groaned, not wanting to get up. He got up anyways and made a beeline to the kitchen.

Once he made it, he looked around all the cabinets to see no food. Groaning again, more annoyed, he went back to his spot on the splotchy stained couch. It was a little while later when Kokichi’s mother finally came through the door. Kokichi looked up and to say she looked exhausted was an understatement. Her purple hair was frizzing out of her tight bun, she had horrible eye bags, and she looked down right like she’s seconds from passing out.

“Hey mom why don’t you go lay down and I’ll get dinner ready, okay?” He may be a liar but he genuinely cares for people close to him. His mother nodded and went to her bedroom, leaving Kokichi to get dinner ready. He remembered that there was no food in the cabinets and he really doubts there’s some in the fridge too, which means he’s going to have to go to the store.

Already annoyed enough he went and grabbed his jacket, putting it on, grabbing his wallet, and walking out the door. The autumn breeze made it colder than it actually was, making Kokichi shiver. He started walking up the road until he saw the convenient store. Should he just get some cheap rice? Yeah that would be fine for now, Kokichi thought. He walked in the store looking around for some rice. As Kokichi does this he sees a girl and a boy talking to each other right next to him. The purplenette was known for eavesdropping so of course he listened to their conversation.

“Okay Shu-Shu what do you want to get?”

“U-uhm can I get a Ramune?...” The mysterious boy said shyly.

“Of course! anything for you!” The girl exclaimed, happily running around to find it. Kokichi faked a gag at the ‘lovey dovey’ bullshit and walked away. Once he finally found the rice he scooped some in a bag and went to pay for it. Once Kokichi paid he left and headed home. As he was walking home he couldn't stop thinking about that couple in there. Especially the boy. He remembers the supposed ‘Shu-Shu’ had navy blue hair mostly covered by a black cap. He also had a black jacket and a band t-shirt, with black ripped skinny jeans. ‘Typical emo’ Kokichi thought. Once he reached his home, he went in and didn't even take off his jacket before he went to get a pan and start cooking the rice for him and his mother.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kaede and Shuichi were driving home from the store when Kaede shifted her gaze towards the bluenette. 

“Hey Shu did you see that little kid eavesdropping on us?!”

“U-Uh...No?..” He responded, and Kaede seemed not to be content with that answer because she said,

“How did you not notice? Are you that blind?” He just reached to pull his hat down lower and shrugged. Kaede scoffed and kept her eyes on the road. Once they reached their shared house Kaede rushed out of the car and didn’t wait for Shuichi, going inside. The bluenette got out of the car slowly and also went inside. Kaede was already on the couch lying down. He saw the groceries practically thrown on the floor.

“You can put the groceries away can’t you Shu-Shu?” She said giving him the best puppy eyes she could. Shuichi nodded coming to the conclusion that she just might be really tired and went to put them away. After doing that he went to go sit on the couch with Kaede. He sat down then Kaede practically shoved him off it.

“Can’t you see I'm laying here? Go on the bed or something.” He just nodded and walked into their...well mostly her bedroom. It was decorated in full on pink and had a bunch of pastel cute items. Shuichi had a small desk and dresser in the room, which he put his few belongings on and in. Shuichi plopped himself on the bed and soon fell asleep.


	2. New student?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi went to school and saw the boy from the store from last night. They form a friendship (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know this is shorter than the last one and I'm sorry for that ;m;

Shuichi’s pov:

I slowly wake up to see a blurry version of Kaede sleeping next to me. I blink a few times so she isn't blurry anymore. I slowly sat up, and stretched. After waking myself up a bit more I got up and went to my dresser. I grabbed a simple black t-shirt, hoodie, and some jeans. I went into the bathroom and changed and by the time I came out I saw a very annoyed looking Kaede.

“Be faster next time geez.” Is all she said bumping into me as she went in. Maybe I actually did take long...how long was I in there for? I’m sure it was a long time or she wouldn't be so annoyed...right? Shaking my head I went to grab my stuff for school. Once I was done getting my bag ready I heard Kaede come out of the bathroom, also grabbing her stuff.

“A-Are you ready t-to go?..” I asked and she nodded so we both went out the door and went into the car.

“Hey c-can I choose the music today?”

“No?” She replied, turning whatever she had playing up loud. Why is she acting so weird? Did I do something? I hope I didn’t… While I was thinking of what I had done to upset her I realized we were at school. I got out of the car and so did Kaede. She ran over to her friends Sonia and Sayaka. I just started walking to my locker.

_ Small time skip to when class starts _

“Alright class, get your book we have been working on out, as a sort through attendance.” The teacher said checking names off their list. A few minutes after attendance, the class doors open to reveal a male with purple hair tied back in a ponytail, a checkered scarf, purple shirt with a big logo that says “panta” on it and some white ripped jeans.

“Sorry I’m late...just kidding I’m not sorry at all!” The teacher sighed and said,

“Class, this is our new student Oma Kokichi.”

“Hellloo!” I cringed internally, he’s loud.

“Alright, Alright, enough shouting go sit over with Saihara..the one with a black hat on.” Oma shifted his gaze to me and went over to sit next to me.

“Heeey you’re the guy I saw at the store last night!”

“O-Oh?”

“Yeah! Your girlfriend or something gave me a dirty look! That’s so meeann!” He said bursting out into tears.

“Oma be quiet, you can speak to Saihara when class is over.” The teacher said in his ‘I didn’t get paid enough for this’ tone. Immediately the tears stopped and he shrugged grabbing the same book wwe all had out. The teacher cleared his throat and said,

“Alright so as I was saying..” I ended up zoning out the whole class….

_ Time skip to lunch time _

I walked into the cafeteria to see the short male again. He waved and I waved back, then he came up to me.

“Hey, Saihara!”

“H-Hello..”

“So where are you sitting hmmm?”

“Oh, probably just by m-myself.”

“Not with your girlfriend?”

“N-No she’s sitting w-with her friends.” I said and he just looked at me with a blank stare before lighting up again and dragging me to a table.

“Well you’re going to sit with me! You don’t have to get food do you?”

“No”

“Alright then!”

This is going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -There is no exact update schedule


	3. Sold?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede is being nice to Shuichi for once, but of course there's a catch, and Kokichi has to deal with some heavy topics when he wakes up in the middle of the night.

After a very long and tiring day of being around Oma I feel like we started a friendship...I think..

“Hey, Shumai! Snap out of it!” Oma said snapping his fingers in front of my face.

“Oh s-sorry!” I said embarrassed. He just giggled reaching into his locker to grab his bag, and phone.

“Gimme your number!” He said practically pouncing on me and taking my phone from my locker.

“H-Hey!-”

“Calm down i’m just writing your contact down on my phone!” He said, giving me a smug grin. I waited for him to give it back before he said,

“So this is your girlfriend huh?” He showed me a picture of me and Kaede posing for a picture at a cafe.

“I thought y-you said you were just getting my contact!”

“It was a lie! But seriously this stuff is all just lovey dovey pictures of you and her it’s boring.” the purplenette said, giving me my phone back which I stuffed in my bag I grabbed out of my locker.

“Wanna walk home with me?” He asked.

“W-Well I would l-like to but K-Kead-”

“Hey Shu-Shu!” I heard Kaede yell over. I see Kokichi roll his eyes and walk away, out of the school. I turn around and see a very happy Kaede smiling at me. I smile back...maybe she isn’t mad..

“Are you ready to go?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Alright come on!” She said, leading me to the car. I got in and she started playing a song she knows I like. She’s being a lot nicer than usual.. 

_ Time skip to once they get home _

I was sitting on the couch watching law and order while Kaede was surprisingly cooking for us. She came over and hugged me, I hugged back.

“Hey, Shu.. You know that my birthday’s coming up right?”

“Y-Yeah..”

“Well there’s something I really want..”

“What is it?”

“You know that Chanel bag I've been wanting? Can you get it for my birthday pretttyyy pleassee?”

“I-I don't know, that’s r-really expensive.” They ranged between 4000 to 5000 dollars.

“C'mon please?”

“I don’t have the money..”

“Are you kidding me? Just get a loan from your Uncle or something.”

“I’m not in contact with him anymore..” She slapped my arm, annoyed, and walked away to go cook. I made things worse didn’t I?

“I-I’m sorry-”

“Save it.” She said glaring at me.

“I just don’t have t-the mon-”

“I said, save it. Are you deaf too!?” She yelled.

“S-Sorry..”

“Stop apologizing so much it’s annoying.” I nodded and went to go to our room to take a nap. Once I made it there I laid on the bed but couldn’t sleep, so I just stared at the ceiling until my eyes finally gave out.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kokichi’s pov:

“Kokichi can you come in here please?”

“Yeah hold on mom..” I said taking my ponytail out and going into the living room, and when I did I was shocked. There was a guy holding my mother’s hand.

“Hello Kokichi.. I wanted you to meet Akio!” I looked over to this man and to say he looked like a drug dealer was an understatement. He had greasy, slicked back black hair, a fucking trench coat, and some dirty old pants. Where the fuck did my mom find this guy? The streets? There’s something up with him, and whatever it is I don’t like it.

“Hey, kid.” He said in a low grumbly voice. I just put on my fake persona like I always do

“Hello there! I’m Kokichi Oma!” I said holding out my hand. He reached out and shaked it. It took all my willpower not to pull my hand away from his gross, sweaty, dirty, hand. He finally stopped and I pulled my hand back immediately. Ew. I’m going to need to wash that hand very soon. My mother looked at me and said, 

“You can go back to your room and do whatever for now, me and Akio are going to talk about some stuff, okay?” I just nodded, smiling, and walked back into my room. Maybe I should draw? I decided that would be good to pass time so I got my drawing supplies out and started sketching Shumai. I would call myself a pretty decent artist, although everybody around me who knows me says it sucks..but that was my last school anyways.

I soon got lost in drawing Shumai and ended up making a really pretty picture of him with a flower crown instead of the dumb hat he has on all the time. I think he has an ahoge..considering in P.E class his hat got knocked off by his friend Kaito, and I saw a glimpse of what was hiding under it. I got lost in my thoughts of Shuichi’s pretty golden eyes and cute ahoge and drifted off to sleep. 

\--------------

I slowly woke up and rubbed my eyes. I looked at the time,

_ 2:35am _

Hm. It’s pretty late. Maybe I can just go back to sleep…

_ “How..mu….for...him?” _

_ “Abou…..half….a..million…” _

This time I shot up from my bed. Did I hear that right? Am I imagining things? I kept hearing a conversation through my closed door. Is it my mother and that greasy man? I got up and got closer to it.

“So I can sell Kokichi for half a million dollars?!”

“For the last time ma’am, yes.”

“Alright...when do you want him?”

“I’ll do an ‘evaluation’ in the morning to see just how much he’s worth then we’ll ship him off.”

“Alright..”

Holy fucking mother of shit. My mom’s going to... _ sell me?  _ I need to get out of this house. I grabbed my school bag and a home bag and shoved almost all my things inside them.  _ Shit _ where’s checkers?! Just as my mind was going crazy I looked over at my bed and saw a fluffy white cat sleeping peacefully. Oh thank god. Who do I contact? Wait, my aunt, she'll pick me up. The rest of what I did was a blur, I remember calling her and telling her what was happening and how she came around my house as I snuck out with my belongings. The last thing I remember was going into her guest bedroom and falling asleep, with checkers curled around me.


	4. The Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi goes to the park and get and meets somebody unexpected there.

I slowly woke up to my aunt calling my name from her kitchen. I got up, holding checkers, and walked over. I smelled food being cooked when I walked in.

“Hey Kokichi! I made you some eggs and bacon!” She said smiling, handing me a plate. I grabbed in and sat down shoving it in my mouth. He just giggled and went back to making tea for herself. Checkers jumped out of my arms and went back into the bedroom. Hey wait, don't I have Saihara’s contact? Maybe I can send him a message..

Shumai ❤

\---------------

_ Kokichi: Hey Shumai! _

_ Shumai: Why do you keep calling me that?- _

_ Kokichi: it's just a nickname ᕙ(^▿^-ᕙ) _

_ Shumai: Oh. _

_ Kokichi: So what are you doing? Huuuuh? _

_ Shumai: I was going to go to the park while Kaede goes shopping with her friends. _

_ Kokichi: Isn’t she always with her friends? _

_ Shumai: Not really, sometimes she’s home and cooks dinner and all. _

_ Kokichi: No quality time? _

_ Shumai: eh she’s really tired when we get home and usually sleeps _

_ Kokichi: hm. Okay! (っ◔◡◔)っ  _

_ Shumai: I’m going now so.. Bye _

_ Kokichi: By Shumai! _

_ Kokichi: Bye* _

  
  


Hm. That seems off. She’s always off with her friends and when she’s not with them she just sleeps. That doesn’t sit well with me.

“Ko’ are you alright?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, thanks for the breakfast! I gotta go to the park now bye!”

“Wha-” Before she could get another word out I left the house, running. I need to talk to Shumai and get my info out of him! Yeah that will be a good idea!

_ Tiny time skip to when he gets to the park _

I finally make it to the park a low and behold I see Shumai! He’s sitting on a bench by himself, on his phone. I walk up to him and he looks up to me, his eyes widened.

“O-Oma?”

“Hey Shumai! We meet again!”

“H-How did you make it here that fast? I didn’t even tell you that you had to come…” He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well I have quick legs, and I decided to keep Saihara company while his girlfriend is out with her friends.”

“O-Oh..” Saihara had a faint blush on his cheeks.

“So scoot over!” I said lightly pushing him to the side. There was nothing wrong with what I was doing but for some reason Saihara harshly flinched… Why did he?..

“Are you okay Saihara-kun?” I asked, using his actual name and not using nicknames. 

“Oh! Yeah, I just thought you were gonna be more rough when pushing me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“I dunno.”

“...Alright then..” I said eyeing him. I knew he was lying and had an actual reason on why he flinched so harshly. I saw him then go on his phone.

“Whatcha doing on your phone? Hmmm?”

“O-Oh just texting my friend Kaito-”

“Ooohhh that one guy that sucks up to Harukawa?” He giggled and said,

“Yeah, that’s him.”

“Hey! Wanna go get ice cream?”

“Uhm..sure” Saihara said, getting up and putting his phone in his pocket. I led the way to the ice cream place and asked him what he wanted and all I got was ‘whatever you got’ so I ordered us both 2 scoops of cookie dough with fudge on top.

“Here Shumai!” I said handing the ice cream to him.

“Thanks..” he said, licking the ice cream. We were enjoying our ice creams in silence until he got a phone call. When he answered it his face morphed into something confused to disappointed. He got up and I got confused.

“Hey where are you going?”

“Kaede needs me home...Sorry...” Saihara said practically running home… Maybe I should follow him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is he going to follow him? Find out next time on dragon ball Z.


	5. Hi-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HHhhH

Hi so I've been lacking motivation to write lately but imma try writing the next chapter and posting it soon- 🤠✌


	6. Why is he here?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Shuichi rushes home Kokichi follows him like the gremlin he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to write this chapter on my tiny ass phone :,)

I rushed home and through the door to be met with a very mad looking Kaede.

“Where were you?” She asked.

“I-I was at the park..”

“Why?”

“Because y-you were gone and I-I just thought you wouldn’t mind..”

“You know I don’t like you being gone while I’m gone.”

“I-I know i’m s-sorry..”

“For the last fucking time stop stuttering!”

“Sorry..”

“I’m going to try on my new clothes..go to the bedroom or something.”

“Alright..” I said walking away. Now I made Kaede even more angry by leaving the house while she was shopping. ‘Stupid Shuich’ I thought. Just as I got to the bedroom I heard a knock on the front door. I walk into the room Kaede’s in and open the door. It was Oma-kun.

“Hey, Shumai!”

“U-Uhm why are you here?”

“To visit of course.”

“Oh..” Then I heard Kaede yell,

“Shu-Shu who is it?” I turn back and go,

“It’s Oma..the n-new student?”

“Oh I want to meet him!” She said before running up and looking at him.

“Hey you look familiar..” She said, pondering for a moment.

“I’m the guy from the store!”

“Oh..I thought you were a...child?”

“Nope! I’m actually 48.”

“W-What?!”

“Just kidding! I’m 18, just like you guys.”

“Oh..well you’re..interesting..”

“Thanks!” Oma said, giving her a grin. She then said something along the lines of ‘you can talk to him’ and walked off.

“So Saihara-Chan can I come in?”

“Yes, But first I have to say, I don’t really like you using honorifics like that towards me.”

“Oh, okay! I’ll stick to Shumai then.”

“Alright, well come in…” I say leading him inside. He goes over to our living room and flops on the couch.

"Woah this is super soft!"

"Oh uh..t-thank you?" He just giggled and said,

"So what's Bakamatsu doing? Hmm?"

"Trying on her new clothes"

"Ah."

"Should I g-go make some tea for you? O-Or-"

"Grape panta?"

"What?"

"Do you have any grape panta? I've been dying to have some, it's been weeks! I'm panta deprived!"

"Actually I think I do have some in the back of the fridge...hold on" I said going to the kitchen to dig out some grape panta. Just as I did though, Kaede stepped out.

"What is that twink doing in our house?!" She whisper-yelled at me.

"He's my friend so I d-decided to let him in for a bit.." She just scoffed like she always does and walked away. I grabbed the Panta and went back into the living room, handing Oma the drink.

"Thanks Saihara-kun!" Weird… He didn't use any nicknames. He then got a notification on his phone. 

"Whoops my Aunt wants me back..sorry Shumai but I gotta go!"

"Oh well, Bye."

"Bye bye it was fun while it lasted!" He said as he walked out the house. Then Kaede walked in with a dress and it was...short to put it. It was black and she had a fur coat that was white and some heeled boots on too.

"Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah a party, and you're coming with me."

"W-What?!"

"Mhm, it's in an hour so you better get ready...actually I have an outfit picked. Cmon I'm not waiting all day." Was the last thing she said before going into the bedroom. I followed her and she handed me an outfit.

I went to the bathroom to get changed in it. It was something I'd usually wear. A band T and black ripped jeans, but the interesting thing about this outfit was the platform shoes. I put them on, leaving the bathroom to grab a jacket and beanie. I then saw Kaede again.

"Does this look fine?.." 

"Yeah, yeah, now we just have to wait for Sonia to pick us up."

"But can't be just drive there-"

"I don't know where it is, idiot."

"O-Oh.." And so we waited until Sonia picked us up, and let's just say I was not ready for the events happening that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was okay enough 😀

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhh this is bad :,)


End file.
